Heero's New Friend
by kuro ketsukei
Summary: Heero finds a friend...amazingly enough there's no romance...I think. It also involves what I think Newtypes are like.(because I haven't seen any series with them in it.)


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of importance.

Author's note: A new fic, yeah. I know it's been a while but I haven't been near a computer for a while. So, I hope my writing skills are still adequate enough for you people. Enjoy, and please review. Oh, by the way I mention newtypes in here somewhere, if what I say in this story isn't accurate please don't hurt me I meant no harm!!!!! 

Heero's New Friend – Part 1

            Heero trudged along the sidewalk, hands shoved into his pockets and his head down, to keep out of the biting wind. As he walked past an ally he heard a quiet sob. It sounded like a fairly young kid so he went into the ally cautiously. The sobbing stopped but he heard a whimper from behind a garbage can. When he looked behind the can he found a little girl curled into a ball. She looked up at him eyes full of tears.

            "What are you doing out here alone?" He asked softly.

            She sniffled once but didn't say anything. Her dark blue eyes were big and wide as she watched Heero.

            "Do you have a home or someplace I can take you to?" He questioned.

            She shook her head, swinging her light brown hair around. The poor kid was covered with dirt and grim and her cloths were torn in places. She was also shivering because of the cold and the tears had left streaks down her dirty face.

            Heero sighed he couldn't very well leave her here. "You look cold and hungry. Do you want something to eat?"

            She nodded vigorously and let him pick her up. She snuggled into his shoulder as he carried her back to the little house he was currently renting. By the time he got there she had fallen asleep. When he set her on the couch she opened her eyes drowsily.

            "How about we get you cleaned up?" He asked leading her to the kitchen. "Do you have a name?" He enquired, not really expecting an answer.

            "Lydia." She squeaked.

            "So you do speak." Heero commented setting her on the table. "How old her you Lydia?"

            "Fouw." Was the simple slurred reply.

            He nodded and began to scrub the dirt off her. Soon he had her semi-cleaned. She had no other cloths to wear. The first person that came to mind to help him was Relena. He tapped the private number on his laptop and a few minutes later Relena appeared, delighted to see him. Lydia had wandered over and was peering at the screen from behind Heero's back.

            "How are you Heero?" Relena asked politely, noticing Lydia. "Who's your new friend?"

            Heero looked down into Lydia's shining blue eyes. "Her name is Lydia, I found her on the street and took her in out of the cold."

            Relena smiled at him. "Why Heero you softy!" She teased him.

            Heero glared at her for a moment. "Would mind getting some cloths for her?" He asked telling Relena the girl's sizes. 

            Relena instantly agreed and said she would deliver the stuff herself. After the screen went blank Lydia watched Heero with interest for a few minutes before enquiring his name.

            "Wha youw name?" She looked at him with a serious face.

            He half smiled at her. "Heero."

She scrunched up her face as she tried to pronounce it. "Hewo?"

            He had to laugh at her version of his name. As the two waited for Relena to show up, Lydia watched TV and munched on an apple she had found in the fridge. She was much happier now and every once in a while he would hear her giggle from the couch. When there was a knock at the door Lydia didn't move from her spot. Heero got and answered the door finding Relena and Pagen each with a large box in their hands. They set them on the living room and Lydia came over and watched with curiosity. The first box was full of clothes. The second box was the one that caught Lydia's attention. It was filled to the top with assorted toys.

            The small girl looked at the older people with awe. "Awe dose fow me?" She asked with huge eyes.

            Relena smiled and nodded and was surprised to find Lydia hugging her legs. "Fanks Yady!"

            "Relena, could you take care of her while I go out for a little while.?" Heero implored.

            "Sure." She answered turning to Lydia. "Do you want to put a new outfit on?" Lydia nodded and giggled as Relena picked her up and pretended to fly her to the bathroom.

            Heero left them, leaving his newfound sister…or daughter in the care of Relena. He didn't know where the girl was from, or if she had a family but he was going to find out and if she didn't…maybe she could hang around.

* * *

            Lydia had to be the most polite and easy to entertain four year old in the universe. Relena figured she had seen something traumatic for her to attack like that. After her bath Lydia picked out a pair off pink pyjamas and a stuffed bear and climbed onto the couch with a purple blanket from the box. After a few minutes she was sound asleep on Relena's lap. Relena started to doze off remembering what Lydia had called her.

            "Ena?" She had asked. "You tay wif me wight?"

            The poor thing just wanted someone to be her family. Somebody who would hold her when she fell down and got hurt. She must feel pretty alone Relena thought finally falling asleep.

Author's note: So what did you all think?

Duo: Where am I?

Bara: You don't come in until the next part. I have one slight warning though. If you hate my usual drop endings, don't finish reading this story until I post a sequel.

Duo: ? that worries me. 

Quatre: Why?

Duo: Because she said the same thing about School Dayz and there's still no sequel.

Bara: For your information I'm working on the sequels to BOTH of these stories plus a multitude of other things. Bye for now and please review.


End file.
